1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a motorized shutter assembly, particularly a motorized shutter assembly with a louver blade positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional motorized shutter assembly 11 primarily includes a plurality of louver blades 13 and a push rod 12 driven by a motorized module 10 in order to drive the plurality of louver blades 13 in linkages and to adjust an angle of louver blades in a motorized manner through a remote control 101.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the motorized module 10 includes a motor 102 and a transmission mechanism 103 to drive in reversible movement of the louver blades 13 through a driving shaft 104. In addition to motorized operations, ordinary motorized shutter assembly can be manually operated by pushing the push rod 12 in order to adjust an angle of louver blades as shown in FIGS. 1C and 1D. However, when one manually pushing the push rod 12 upward to close the plurality of louver blades 13, the louver blades 13 become titled toward Position “b” from the manually closed Position “a” due to the dead weight in response to the weight of the louver blades 13 and the push rod 12 and/or the clearance inherent between elements of the transmission mechanism in the motorized module 10 as shown in FIG. 1D. Consequently, this causes the disadvantage of unsatisfactory manual closure. Moreover, during motorized operations, several sets of motorized shutters may encounter an angular variance under the same control command possibly due to the clearance among the elements.